The Pegasus Connection to Earth
by Chris4Short
Summary: Colonel Carter and Dr Jackson go to Atlantis Answer to SG1&Atlantis FanFic Challenges


Written in response to aSG-1/Atlantis Crossover Challenge – Week #3, issued at the Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis FanFic Challenges Website.

**ThePegasus Connection to Earth**

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying here is Jack is that the future…" 

"Past," Sam interjected.

"Alternate." Daniel said, glancing at Sam for her approval. "Selves made sure we found the ZPM for a reason. I think was can at least test it out on this to make sure it works."

"And if you only have enough power for a one way trip?" Jack asked, folding his arms, thinking he had finally stumped them.

"We can take a high powered Naquadah generator. We have been working on one that will output more power," Sam said braking into a grin as Jack's face fell.

"Oh – well. I guess you have a go."

"Thank you sir", "Thanks Jack. We'll pick up a T-shirt for you." Sam and Daniel said at the same time.

"Ya, sure, ya betcha," Jack muttered as Sam and Daniel practically bolted for the stairs and headed into the elevators.

"You really have a Naquadah generator like that?" Daniel asked, eying Sam as they rode to level 25, toward their quarters.

"Well… maybe not to the power extent I had led General O'Neill." Sam said in an awkward voice. "I don't think you mind; I mean it was you who volunteered to go the first time…"

"Ya and Rodney McKay got it." Daniel said with disgust.

"That is Doctor Rodney McKay," Sam said, puffing her chest and dropped her voice imitating the famed doctor. "I can see why everyone is just so much relaxed around the labs since he has left."

"We may be going on a rescue mission. Rescuing the Pegasus Galaxy from said Doctor." Daniel said as he stopped at Sam's door. "Make sure that generator works, please. That thought alone makes me want to come back."

Chuckling, they parted to pack a quick bag of personnel effects before packing technical equipment.

* * *

"Chevron 6 – Engaged!" 

"Last chance to step back," Jack said, eying the dialing Gate and pair of scientist in front of him.

"Chevron 7 – Engaged!"

Kawoosh!

"And miss seeing the most important find next to the Stargate?" Daniel said, picking up a black box.

"Or seeing the most important outpost next to Earth?" Sam said.

"Or the fact that you are traveling to a whole other galaxy?" Jack supplied. "Ya I can see why you would wanna go. Say hi to Dr. Weir."

"We will not mention any other part of the message, we shall stop at hello," Daniel said as he nodded to Jack and followed Sam and the MALP through the Gate.

"Yes, do that. Don't forget to come home before 12…. Our galaxy time!" Jack said as they disappeared into the puddle. "Oh please keep them safe. From the Atlantis crew, if not the rest of the galaxy." He added as the wormhole disengaged.

* * *

"Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy, Doctor Jackson and Major Carter," Dr. Weir exclaimed as they came through. 

"Colonel. I was promoted," Sam said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Congratulations. Sorry, we are a bit slow on the news updates," Weir said, laughing.

"We are so slow we don't get any," Rodney muttered as he came beside Weir. "Doctor Jackson. Sam."

He barely nodded in Daniel's direction; leaving Daniel's outstretch hand hanging in the air, and turned his eyes toward Sam. She stared back as he took in her face.

"Wow, you have not changed, still the cute scientific chick," Rodney said as he swept his gaze over her.

"Ya and neither have you," Daniel muttered as he moved closer to Sam. Turning to Weir, he asked, "Do we have some medical rigorous detail to go through?"

"Well, I figured you are safe, but if you don't mind…"

"Lead the way," Daniel said as he placed a gentle hand on Sam's arm and steered her toward him and Weir. "Bye McKay," he said over his shoulder.

"Humph," Rodney said as he watched them leave. Watching a bit too closely how Sam's hips swayed a bit and how she just looked damn hot in her BDUs.

* * *

"Well, you are as clean as they get. Not that I would expect anything less," Carson said as he finished his exam. Flipping the charts back on his desk, he added, "I hope you brought some things that we could use in all those packages you brought along." 

Sam smiled as Daniel searched for the piece of paper that told him exactly which pieces were for what department. "Don't worry, Doctor, we brought a lot more then just more equipment."

"Ah, well that's good. Would not want to give more blinking equipment to the scientists." Seeing the expressions on both Daniel's and Sam's face, he quickly rushed to add, "Not that that is a bad thing. I'm just saying there is so much else out here… I mean it is Atlantis."

Sam chuckled and Daniel gave him the box numbers of the medical supplies that Doctor Brightman had compiled. Leaving the infirmary, they decided to find one of the famed balconies that overlooked the city Carson, along with their guide, Sergeant Pitman, had told them about. It did not take long for them to stumble upon one.

"Well this is certainly nicer then some balconies I have been on," Daniel said is they moved toward the railing and took in the view.

A tower was slightly to their right, and endless ocean was beyond that. The water could be heard gently lapping hundreds of feet below them, making the scene almost seem dream like. What was even more dream like was the fact that Daniel was standing very closely to Sam, making her aware of his every move. He lightly brushed up against her, his way of testing how she felt about him moving closer. Most times she did not mind, only stopping him if she felt they would be seen.

She took the initiative and circled her arms around his waist and lean her head on his shoulder and watched the blue sea rise and fall, calmly taking her away.

"Life is simple here I think." Daniel said, barely above a whisper.

"Maybe. But I think these new enemies, the Wraith, are a bit worse then our lovely Gou'ald."

"But no more. Although it may have been a collaborative effort, you on the ground was a definite help in turning the tide. Ask the Jaffa who are now free. I'm sure they would agree."

"I don't care, Daniel. This was enough for me. Just to look out and see the water and know that this is a wondrous place we are now at. To know that I am standing on a balcony and am sharing the beautiful site with a man I love… that is worth all the stuff we had to go through for me."

Turning, Daniel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her closer. "You have a way with words, Doctor Carter." She giggled as his mouth captured hers.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Quickly they broke and turned toward the door where a red-faced Rodney McKay stood. He stood there fuming for a few moments then took a step toward them. "What the hell are you doing?"

The question was put to Daniel, and he calmly looked Rodney up and down before answering. "I was kissing Sam. Maybe you need glasses."

"Oh ya and maybe the four eyes look will just do the trick huh? Sorry I think I will go with out. I think Sam would go for my sexiness and brains rather then the glasses thing," he said as he moved his hands about, indicating his face.

Sam gave out a short laugh and turned to face Rodney fully. "I don't know what fantasy world you live in, but I prefer my men very grounded and not air heads."

"God you are like a sexy blonde. Even when you are mad."

"You know, for some one who is so stinking smart, you sure have no clue when it comes to woman. Especially me." Sam looked at Rodney for a second before continuing. "I can't imagine thoughts like that are getting you very far in this galaxy either. I mean, lets face it, you are cocky, demeaning, think that you are the wonder of all human kind and are pretty damn sure every woman should just drop to their knees and worship you."

"Sounds like a Gou'ald complex to me," Daniel muttered as he turned to look over the water before piercing Rodney with his blue eyes. "And for the record, what ever you are thinking of doing, go on ahead. I'm sure Jack would be just glad to know that an approved relationship is suddenly big deal to those thousands of light years away."

"Oh I could care less –" Rodney stopped and looked at the two before him. "Approved? You mean Colonel –"

"General," Daniel and Sam said simultaneously.

"Whatever. O'Neill knows about this?" He waved his hands before him, making himself look quite the fool as he continued while not saying anything else. "He knows? How long has this been going on?"

"Well frankly it is none of your concern, nor business. But I suppose you should know, I mean you are trying to still hit on my girlfriend," Daniel said as he once more wrapped his arms around Sam. Looking at her he slowly counted how long "this had been going on". "Oh I suppose for about three months. Give or take. I think it was shortly after your father died."

"Ya that sounds right." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Oh." Rodney said as he pushed a hand through his hair. "Well… congratulations then. Sorry about your father. Umm I still think this is wrong on so many levels."

"Don't go all Jack on us. Please, I already have to hear it all from him back on Earth," Daniel said wearily. "Look, say what ever you want to about this, you can tell Weir, report us to the Air Force – if you can send a message – it is all backed by powerful people. And there are back up plans if things should get out of hand."

"Like kissing on a balcony on a base?"

"We were caught up in the lovely surroundings." Sam said as she turned to watch as the sun dipped lower on the horizon.

"And a picture could not have been better? You had to go all goo-ee?"

"Ones man perception, Rodney," Daniel said, taking a step toward the scientist. "You do what you want, just leave Sam alone for the remainder of our time here."

"You make me sound like an animal, Doctor Jackson." Rodney said with a rueful smile. "Fine. Just no more kissing on balconies. And no longingly gazing into each other's eyes. That just makes me shutter."

Sam smiled as she watched the two men stand a few feet apart. "I did not know we gazed. I was only aware of longing. Which just proves that you don't really know woman at all, Rodney."

Sam and Daniel shared a laugh as Rodney left, shuttering, and giving each dirty looks. "Comme here," Daniel said, taking Sam into his arms once more. "I think we were interrupted right about here –."

**End**


End file.
